digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vademon
, |encards= |s1=Vademon X }} Vademon is an Alien Digimon. It is shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos, but it's rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. It could not be imagined from its overdeveloped head and octopus-like lower body, but it carries terrifying offensive power. Attacks * : Makes a complete fool out of the opponent by blowing them a kiss before hurling meteors and planets at them. * : Fires a beam from the ray gun in its hand. *'Mutilator' (Mutilate) Design In the PlayStation One games, Vademon's lower half is encased in a UFO, due to the console not being able to render tentacles. Etymologies ;Vademon (ベーダモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure When Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and fell into his pocket dimension, Vademon convinced Izzy to give up his curiosity (his heart in the Japanese version) but helped Izzy get it back. But at the same time, wanted Vademon to sell him Izzy's crest. A fight ensued and resulted with Digivolving to and beating Vademon, collapsing his pocket dimension. Digimon Frontier A Vademon works as a fortuneteller at the Fortuneteller Village. Some Vademon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. They are also present at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A Vademon specimen is kept in a glass tube in the room in which Relena Norstein was to be operated on. Digimon Fusion Digimon World Vademon joins the restaurant, and shows up at work randomly. Any Champion Digimon has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon by being praised or scolded once it has lived 240h on that level and will forcefully digivolve at 360h. This implies that no requirements for any other Ultimate are met. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. The model for Vademon depicts it riding in a UFO due to difficulties rendering the tentacles. Digimon World 2 Vademon digivolves from Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon and Raremon depending on its DP. As with Digimon World, his bottom half is encased in a UFO. His attack is alien ray. Digimon World 3 Vademon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Mobius Desert. His red variant can also be found in the same place in Amaterasu Server. As with in Digimon World and Digimon World 2, Vademon's bottom half is encased in a UFO. In the PAL version of the game, the red Vademon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 24/22. Digimon Digital Card Battle Vademon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Vademon digivolves from Kabuterimon and Meramon and can digivolve to HiAndromon and HerculesKabuterimon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Vademon is #268, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 204 HP, 266 MP, 134 Attack, 119 Defense, 117 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Critical 3, and Collector3 traits. It is also one of the Digimon you get to fight to be a Silver Tamer. Vademon digivolves to Ebemon. Vademon can also DNA digivolve from RedVeggiemon and Nanimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 3000 Machine experience, and 4000 Insect/Plant experience. Vademon can DNA digivolve to Babamon with Piximon or Lilamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Vademon is #175, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Dark elements and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, Item Hunter, and Skill Master traits. It dwells in the Risk Factory. Vademon digivolves from Ninjamon and can digivolve into Ebemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Vademon, your Digimon must be at least level 34 with 170 attack and a level cap of 44. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Vademon DigiFuses to Puppetmon with Cherrymon, Vegiemon, and Drimogemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Vademon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from GoldNumemon, Sukamon, and PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon, and HerculesKabuterimon. Its special attack is Unidentified Flying Kiss and its support skill is High Resolution which prevents dotting. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Vademon is #193 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 10 memory. It digivolves from GoldNumemon, Sukamon, and PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon, and HerculesKabuterimon. Its special attack is Unidentified Flying Kiss and its support skill is High Resolution which prevents dotting. Digimon World Championship Vademon digivolves from Wizardmon, Gesomon, Geremon, Starmon, Vegiemon, and RedVegiemon. It is the only Ultimate level Digimon that cannot digivolve to Mega. Digimon Heroes! Vademon digivolves from Vegimon and can digivolve to Vademon X. Digimon Soul Chaser Vademon digivolves from Vegiemon. Digimon Links Vademon digivolves from GoldNumemon, Sukamon, and PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to Ebemon, HiAndromon, and HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon ReArise Vademon digivolves from Sukamon and can digivolve to Ebemon or nothing. Notes and references